falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Колдрис Хэмлок
|ПХ = ||||||||||| |Способности = |Навыки = Энергетическое оружие: 202% Наука: 56% Ремонт: 47% |Актёр = |Уровень = |Дополнительно = Хэмлок в игре |Файл диалога = Колдуотер Бункер Эпсилон |Актёр = Борис Репетур («1С») }} Колдрис «Смертельные глаза» Хэмлок ( ) — персонаж Fallout Tactics, генерал-ревизор Братства Стали в 2197 году. Описание Это худощавый, жилистый мужчина лет пятидесяти. На его голове лысина и седеющие волосы. У него смертельный взгляд, полностью оправдывающий прозвище. Колдрис любит говорить со странными паузами и, возможно, с французским акцентом, довольно похожим на тот что у Жана РеноУпоминание в игровых файлах: «''Caldriss likes to speak with strange pauses. Perhaps he has a french accent, not unlike that of Jean Reno.». История Колдрис Хэмлок был одним из самых опасных убийц Братства до его ухода в отставку и освобождения от должностных обязанностей. В дальнейшем, его расчётливая натура и придирчивость к мелочам привели его к успеху в работе на должности аудитора и сборщика податей Братства. После победы Братства Стали над Зверомагами захватившими город Квинси, небольшая группа воинов осталась охранять город. Преступная группировка, известная как «Красные Жала», под руководством Гульдо Чиаво, отравили бойцов, а затем, пока те находились в бессознательном состоянии — ограбили. После, бандиты угнали один из автомобилей Братства со всеми запасами, включавшими несколько комплектов силовой брони. Вооружённые и экипированные технологией Братства бандиты, без особого труда, взяли под контроль поселение Колдуотер, подчинили местное население и окопались там. Впоследствии, туда был отправлен и Колдрис Хэмлок, чтобы забрать украденные комплекты брони и тела преступников, после того как отряд Воина завершит выполнение поставленной задачи. Инвентарь Цитаты * «Что у тебя за ПРОБЛЕМА, ВОИН? Если ты не БЫСТРО НЕ УЕБЕНИШЬ ОТСЮДА, лучше ПОДОЙДИ КО МНЕ ПОБЛИЖЕ, МУДИЛА, и я засуну ногу ТЕБЕ В ЖОПУ ТАК ГЛУБОКО, что ТО ДЕРЬМО, КОТОРОЕ У МЕНЯ МЕЖДУ ПАЛЬЦЕВ, ОКАЖЕТСЯ У ТЕБЯ ВО РТУ!!!!! ПОНЯТНО ИЛИ НЕТ?!?!?!» * «Просто найди броню. У меня уже горло болит.» * «Шевелись! Мне надо „ущипнуть гуля“!» * «Ты же не хочешь снова заставлять меня орать, или как?» * «Мне правда надо „утопить парочку гулей в пруду“. Понимаешь, о чём я?» * «Хватит тратить моё время. На тебя что, докладную написать?» * «Хорошая работа! Я верну их туда, где им место, и заберу трупы воров. А тебе самое время отправляться на базу и разгребать эту заварушку с роботами, во имя брамина!» * «(смотрит на часы) И где этот новый суперпупервоин?» * «Броня по виду в хорошем состоянии.» * «Мучились они, я надеюсь?» * «Эй, да у тебя вся броня в крови!» * «Ты никуда не опаздываешь, а?» * «Не сейчас, сынок. У меня много дел.» Заметки * Он является одним из членов Братства Стали, кто встречался с Выходцем из УбежищаУпоминание в игровых файлах: «''Caldriss is one of the Brotherhood members who actually met the original Vault Dweller. At the time, he didn't think much of it though.». * После выполнения миссии в Колдуотере Хэмлока можно встретить в бункере «Эпсилон». * В случае гибели генерала-ревизора игра заканчиваетсяПоявляется сообщение: «''Генерал-ревизор погиб, возвращать снаряжение некому, и вы понимаете, что теперь не можете выполнить задание. Если бы только у вас был ещё один шанс...». * Колдрис Хэмлок не упоминается в игре по имени, а известен как ''Генерал-ревизор. Однако, его имя присутствует в игровых файлахName: Caldriss «Deadeyes» Hemlock.. Появление Генерал-ревизор Примечания en:Caldriss Hemlock uk:Колдріс Гемлок Категория:Персонажи Fallout Tactics Категория:Колдуотер: персонажи Категория:Бункер Эпсилон: персонажи Категория:Персонажи Братства Стали Категория:Люди